Images depicting items for sale may be used to visually communicate information about the items for sale to potential buyers. For example, an online clothing store may use images to illustrate one or more items of merchandise available for purchase at the online clothing store. An image may display an item of clothing modeled by a person, displayed on a mannequin, or displayed flat (e.g., with neither a human model nor a mannequin).